


your brain

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Clumsy Kim Mingyu, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Studying, brain worship, he has heart eyes for soonyoung, wonwoo L words soonyoung’s brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Soonyoung and Wonwoo had been friends basically forever at this point. Wonwoo might be so in love with the other’s brain and thinking.-crossposted on wattpad as well
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 20





	your brain

Yes, Soonyoung and Wonwoo have been best friends since they were babies. Wonwoo's always been the quiet kid that read books, but talked behind people's backs all the time. Soonyoung on the other hand, he was very sociable, but he was most comfortable around Wonwoo. 

It was the day of a test they both had to take. Soonyoung stretched his limbs before leaving the classroom, meeting up with Wonwoo who was already gone. He rushed over as the other turned around.

"You want to come over to my house today?" Wonwoo asked, Soonyoung gazed up from looking at shoes while walking to the dismissal area. He beamed up once his best friend spoke, "Hell yeah!" Soonyoung grinned, his teeth were shiny and big, but his smile was all worth it to Wonwoo. 

"I just need to tell my mom," Soonyoung whipped out his phone from his pocket and pressed the contacts app. His fat thumbs pressing through his many contacts as he reached his mom's contact number. Dialing the number as he waited, the phone rang a couple of times before his mom picked up. 

Wonwoo just watched as all the other students were leaving the school and onto the buses. He scanned around and saw his other friends, well, friends that he and Soonyoung shared. The one with glasses waved as the group waved back. "See you later Wonwoo!" One of them called, that was Chan. 

"Yeah? I can? Oh thank you mom!" Soonyoung cheered as he muttered a slight "Love you mom" Before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Wonwoo and nodded, grinning like his teeth were the most precious thing. Wonwoo thought that, the older's teeth were endearing. 

"Let's go, my brother's probably waiting for us with my dad." Wonwoo started, pulling Soonyoung along by the arm, the pair passed through dozens of students crowding around. They headed to where Wonwoo's younger brother was, all angry looking. "What took you guys so long?" He rolled his eyes and ran off into the parking lot to their dad. 

"Excuse him, he's a moody brat these days." Wonwoo sighed, holding a book in his left while Soonyoung connected their arms with Wonwoo's right arm. They skipped to the car and Wonwoo's dad nodded as Soonyoung bowed immediately. 

They got into the Jeon's family home, Bohyuk immediately made a bee line to his room and shut the door. Wonwoo shook his head, Soonyoung shrugged, inhaling and exhaling. "So what do you wanna do?" Wonwoo turned to the other. The home was rather arcadian excusing the other's brother. 

"Hmm, maybe play games?" Soonyoung thought about it before answering. "But you hate computer games most of the time." Wonwoo noted out loud, the other just showed a small smile. "It's fine! I mean you like to play games so we'll do what you like to do." He hummed as Soonyoung fiddled with Wonwoo's pet cat. 

His tabby cat whined, stretching it's legs as he glared at Soonyoung. "Hey! I swear Rocky hates me." He whined to Wonwoo as the younger was getting the computer to turn on. "I don't think he does, maybe he doesn't like your tiger agenda" Wonwoo snickered and that made Soonyoung whine even more. 

"That's not fair!" He glanced at Rocky and crouched to the cat's height. "Don't worry! I give the best hugs." Soonyoung's eyes widened to look more innocent, that's what he thought before Wonwoo spoke. "Yeah I can vouch for that." His back turned and he saw Soonyoung on his knees, pouting at his cat. 

He couldn't help but laugh. The other was shocked, he just stood still, his brain processing what his raven haired best friend said. Wonwoo observed Soonyoung and waved a hand around, "Hello? You there?" It was like the other was brought back to life when he released all the air he didn't know he was holding. 

"Yeah! Let's play!" Soonyoung cheered, his eyes turning into crescents as he stole Wonwoo's gamer chair. "Hey!" Wonwoo now was the one who was pouting. "You can teach me on while sitting on that chair," Soonyoung pointed at the brownish red wooden chair near Wonwoo's bed 

The owner of the room grabbed the chair by the edge and dragged it, sitting next to Soonyoung. The other was even having trouble opening Minecraft. "You just click if twice Soon," He put his hand over Soonyoung's hand on the mouse as he clicked the Miecraft icon twice. 

The launcher showed up as they played a couple of rounds before quitting. "Sigh, I'm so tired, and I didn't even play!" Soonyoung moaned and groaned, complaining. 

"But you have the ideas, I'll just control the character." Wonwoo explained to the one who was currently throwing a fit on his bed. "Fine! I wish I had a brain like you when it's time for my math class." Soonyoung grumbled, his plush bottom lip jutted out. 

"I wish I had your brain, I overthink all the time, Soon" Wonwoo listed multiple cons to bei very smart. "Like you're very popular too." Soonyoung couldn't help but flush a light pink on his cheeks. "Oh no way!" He batted his hand away from Wonwoo. 

"Yes I do" Wonwoo went on to keep one upping Soonyoung.

By the next school day, their test results were out. The lunch table they sat at was full of friends, Mingyu, Seokmin, Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Chan. "What'd you get Wonwoo? I bet you got a 100" Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as the latter nodded, showing his test. "Of course! The Jeon Wonwoo is an intellectual" Seokmin added and grinned. 

Soonyoung was left at the table, wearing a lop-sided smile as he showed his test paper, it was barely passing. The others just laughed a little. "Hey, don't be mean guys, Soonyoung tried really hard!" Wonwoo whispered into Soonyoung's ear, "I can help you study and see what you did wrong." He offered as the older showed a genuine smiled and nodded. 

"Ooh they're dating!" Chan teased as the duo's ears were red. The others began to tag team and tease the two. "Hey now, stop it" A voice scolded the others for teasing. It was Seungcheol, he was the caring person of the group. He made sure everyone was content and okay mentally as well. 

"Jeonghan, I know you cheated in the test so you don't get to tease Soonyoung" He stated, Jeonghan stuck his tongue out. 

They decided to hang out after school, at Wonwoo's house since it was sort of large, vast rooms. The seven others galloped around, giddy. "This house is huge!" Chan hollered, but still aware of Wonwoo's brother. They were all scared of the other's younger brother but wouldn't admit it. 

The group decided to play uno, it got super competitive. "Hey! You aren't aloud to stack cards!" Mingyu whined while Jeonghan stacked his plus 4 cards together. "Well I just did" Jeonghan laid back on the couch with a smug look. Chan just giggled and followed one of the oldest.

All the group had unanimously put plus 4 cards down for Mingyu. The tall puppy just complained, "Plus 28? I'll never be able to win" He whined and was all sulky. 

At the end, Jeonghan won, mostly because he looked at Seungcheol and Jihoon's cards, since they were beside him. "How did you guys let a cheater win?!" Mingyu exclaimed. 

Jeonghan just stuck out his tongue again and blew raspberries. Mingyu pouted, his face scrunched up like a child. 

The second round, Soonyoung won, he got up, doing a winning ceremony. "This is why you never understand the tiger" He scrunched up his fingers, making tiger claws and growling. Wonwoo nodded, chuckling as the others bursted into laughter. "Soonyoung's brain is just so magnificent" Wonwoo complimented the boy with a slight grin. 

"They're definitely dating." Jeonghan announced as the two blushed, Wonwoo shook his head and hid his face. "Not yet" He spoke and instantly regreted. "Not yet? Ohohoho" Seokmin smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Soonyung blushed even more. "I'll go to your room then you can help me review my missed questions." Soonyoung told the boy in glasses as he got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and leaving. 

Wonwoo excused himself and ran off to his own bedroom. "What was that?" Soonyoung was bright red, his cheeks were red, his lips shaped into a pout. Like he had been embarrassed. "Nothing, just a slip of the tongue." Wonwoo made an attempt to make Soonyoung feel better as the other just sighed. 

"What do you need help on?" Wonwoo asked as Soonyoung grabbed his test work and they started to review. 

"Wanna go see what they're doing?" Jeonghan instigated as the others shook their head up and down. "I don't condone this! But yes since it's those two" Seungcheol reminded them. The group of five teeter tottered to Wonwoo's door, which was opened by a little crack. 

Chan took a peek through the door. "They're just doing work." He stared blankly. "Let me see" Mingyu pushed the other out and gazed, seeing Wonwoo and Soonyoung leaned together. "Doesn't look like they're just doing work." He mentioned.

Wonwoo was helping Soonyoung, sometimes their hands would accidentally touch, then they would panic, well Wonwoo would. He wondered if Soonyoung liked him back, but then he remembered when the other had a tiny crush on Jihoon. Then that was gone as soon as it came up. 

Wonwoo still teases about it to Soonyoung even if it hurted a little in his chest. 

"So why'd you compliment me? My brain." Soonyoung questioned the other. "I said what I said, it's beautiful." 

"But yours is—" The younger put his hand on Soonyoung's mouth.

"Yours is creative, imaginative, and so much more with dancing too, I'm just smart." Wonwoo shurgged as he let go of Soonyoung's mouth. 

Soonyoung was flustered again, blushing as he mumbled words that Wonwoo didn't know what he was saying. 

"I like you" 

Wonwoo was taken aback as his eyes widened behind his shiny lens. "Nevermind just forget it Won." Soonyoung waved his hand back and forth until Wonwoo grabend his wrist. "I like you too." 

The two sat in silence for a tiny bit. 

"Oh my god they confessed." Chan whispered on the other side of the door as Jeonghan's eyebrows were raised to his hairline. "I did not expect that." 

"Let me see" Jeonghan tapped Chan's shoulder to move as he watched. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were gazing at each other, they were around the same height, even if they would argue sbout that left and right. Jeonghan spotted the two leaning into each other as he gasped softly. They were kissing. 

"Holy shit.. They're kissing." Jeonghan muttered as the group's eyes widened like their eyes would pop out. "Lemme see!" Mingyu grinned, excited anout his friends getting together. He pushed Jeonghan with brute strength by accident and pushed the door open as well by accident. "Oops.." 

"What the hell?!" The new boyfriends exclaimed, seeing their friends in Wonwoo's room with them.


End file.
